


Episode Vignette's

by ktshdw



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktshdw/pseuds/ktshdw
Summary: Just watch the original episodes
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Requiem Vignette

Scully enters her hotel room Mulder is right next door, she begins to get ready for bed when the room begins to spin Scully reaches for the nearby nightstand and slowly lowers unto the bed. This was the second time today she felt this way. Earlier it was with Billy Miles but that only lasted a few moments, but this time it was lasting longer. She could feel the bile beginning to climb up the back of her throat; she swallowed hard as the bile retreated. Hungry she thought, she must be hungry, she couldn’t remember the last time she ate anything, perhaps this morning? Scully shivered as she thought of what she wanted to eat. She had no food in the small room, “God I’m so hungry” Scully says. If she didn’t eat something soon, she would pass out on the floor. She continued to shiver as she looked through her bag for something to eat anything a mint a slice of gum something to take the edge off while she went to find some real food. Another wave of dizziness came over Scully, once she was able to regain her composure she headed over to Mulder’s room, she always felt better when she saw him. Scully knocked on Mulder’s door, “Who is it” came Mulder’s voice from the other side of the door “It’s me” Scully replied as Mulder quickly moved from the bed to answer the door. “Scully you look sick.” Was all he could say because she really did look very sick?


	2. Per Manum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch the episode

Per Manum Vignette

Scully doesn't remember much after the sharp pain from the injection Knowles gave her before she fell into unconsciousness. Knowles put the unconscious Scully into the back seat at least that is what she assumes happened. She didn't dream at least she doesn't think so she was in a lot of pain before the injection that she remembered. She definitely should not have been on her feet but she had to help Ms. Hendershot out of what possibly could be a dangerous situation. She came to only briefly as the SUV drove off into the darkened forest. She could feel the dampness between her legs though at-the-moment, she wasn't sure if she was bleeding or if it were due to ruptured membranes from not staying off her feet a few hours after the amniocentesis. She heard the medical team tend to her though she was far from sure what was going on in was very unclear. She felt the nausea that had plagued her for months making and vengeful return, she does remember vomiting on Knowles as he quickly moved her to her side. She hadn't eaten anything all day so it was just bile. Knowles did notice that Scully was in trouble as he saw blood on her pants. It wasn't long after that when she lost complete consciousness.  
The next thing she remembers was a stead rhythm of a heart monitor, hers she assumed to slow to be the baby's, she opened her eyes slowly seeing Agent Doggett sitting by her bedside his eyes full on concern. It took a few moments to register where she was presently the fog slowly began to clear from her head. The first though was that of the baby, and then realized she was back where she was trying to escape. "Agent Doggett, what am I doing back here?" Her body protesting at the sudden movement, he gently laid her head back down on the pillow while Agent Doggett informed her what had transcribed.


	3. Dead Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Episode

"Dead Alive" Vignette

Doggett peered into Mulder's room, he should have guessed Scully would be there holding his head stroking her stomach with the other. Doggett was pretty sure Mulder was the father of Scully's unborn child when he first found out about her "condition"; however he never asked her it would be rude of him but this picture before him he had the answer. "Hey, how's he doing?" Doggett asked Scully turned in his direction, "As well as can be expected considering the circumstances." "Agent Scully, you should head home it can't be good for you or the baby waiting for him to wake up." "I suppose not" Scully draws in deep breath; Doggett wasn't sure whether it was her or the baby. "You okay Agent Scully?" "Yes, I'm fine" she answers stroking her swollen abdomen; "The baby is really active tonight, makes me wonder if he can feel the baby some sort of psychic connection I guess. Mulder's heartrate and temperature stabilized when I got here." "Maybe Agent Scully," Doggett replies as he left the pair alone in the room.

Later that evening Scully returned to Mulder's room, it's been two weeks since he returned to her. She laid her head gently on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her head. She took a seat in the chair next to his bed, she leaned her head against the back of the chair and slowly closed her eyes as she took Mulder's hand into her own, drifting off to sleep. The baby had finally settled down and she hoped to get some shut eye. The slight movement of Mulder's hand jostled her awake. "Mulder?" Mulder slowly opened his eyes Scully was there smiling. "Who are you?" he asked jokingly of course because that was Mulder for you, Scully looked devastated at first so he smiled, she realized he was joking and she lightly laughed, "Don't do that to me" was all she could say, "Did anyone miss me?" "Yes, do you have any idea what you've been through?" Scully asked tears in her eyes. Mulder really didn't need an answer it was written all over her face. "I only know what's written on your face." Mulder answers weakly, "Oh Mulder there is so much I need to tell you, I don't know where to begin." "Well at the beginning would be a good place to start."

"Why don't you just get some rest the doctor said you will be discharged in a few days then we can sit down and have a long conversation? I need you at 100% when I tell you what has been happening since you disappeared." She leans over to kiss him on his forehead. It was difficult for Mulder not to notice the swell of her abdomen. But the gentlemen that he is said nothing, she would tell him on her own time. "I'll see you tomorrow Mulder," Scully said as she adjusted her coat to cover her abdomen. "I'll be here," was all he could say giving her a smile as she walked out the door.


	4. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch episode

Three Words Vignette 

Scully enters Mulder’s apartment behind him his overnight bag in her hands. “I prayed a lot Mulder and my prayers were answered when you returned to me.” “In more ways than one” Mulder replies his eyes moving down to her swollen abdomen, Scully unconsciously places her hand on her stomach and laughs lightly. “Mulder there is something I need to tell you.” “No really” Mulder interrupts, “I’m very happy for you, really I am.” Scully annoyed, responds “Mulder would you shut up for a moment and listen to me?” Mulder taken back from Scully’s response takes a seat on his desk. “Right Scully, I’m sorry what is it?” “I’m not sure how to tell you this Mulder but you are the father of this baby. No one else only you, it’s only been you.” “Mulder naturally is shocked, “Its mine? Are you sure?” “Yes, I’m sure Mulder” “But how? When?” “I think you know how, when it must have been that night you returned from Europe after following up on the crop circles, or when we were going through the IVF.” “But I thought it didn’t work?” “Apparently I tested too early or my HCG wasn’t high enough to register on a home pregnancy test or my BETA levels weren’t confirming pregnancy.” “A few weeks later, the day you disappeared, a blood test was run, just routine, when I fainted at the Lone Gunmen’s apartment. It came back positive; a week later a scan was done I was 11w4d along. It would explain why I had been feeling off the weeks before.” “But you didn’t say anything.” “I didn’t want you to worry.” “That’s my baby?” Again, Mulder askes in disbelief, “Yes, it’s yours.” Scully answers. “As of yesterday, I am 28w4d along.” “Who else knows?”

Mulder asks with concern. “Skinner knows, he was the first person I told, I suspect Doggett knows you’re the father, the Bureau only knows that I am pregnant they don’t know that you are the father. It was safer that way. My family knows too my mother is absolutely delighted to have a grandchild on the way. They also know that you are the father, I asked them to keep mum about it.” “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” “I do, would you like to know?” “I think I had enough surprised today I will wait a little longer. Is it healthy?” I’ve had every test known to man the baby is perfectly healthy. My due date is sometime around Memorial Day give or take a few days due dates aren’t an exact science.” “I can’t believe we’re having a baby; I don’t know if I should be happy or scared to death. I’ve never been a parent before.” “That makes both of us, I have had several complications there was a time I thought I had loss the baby, but it turned out okay. I wish you were there with me.” “Are you feeling okay?” Scully nods, “I am now, I had terrible morning sickness the first five months, but I am fine now and so is the baby, and we BOTH are so happy you are finally here with us again.” Mulder slowly moves over to Scully and reaches out to her swollen belly, “May I” he asks softly. “Absolutely it’s your child too, the baby is moving now probably knows its father is finally home.” Mulder places his hand on her belly and smiles as he feels the baby move beneath it. Scully places her hand on his it’s a wonderful moment she can finally share with the baby’s father.


	5. Existance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch Episode

Existence Vignette 

Mulder ran quickly into the room where Scully was it was clear she was in a lot of distress her normal pale skin was looking even more pale. He looked around the room Scully was on the daybed holding the baby tightly to her chest; she was laying down head propped up on some pillows. His eyes drifted to her legs though a sheet was covering her he could clearly see a lot of blood continuing to pour down her legs to her ankles and onto the sheet. Reyes ran in quickly after Mulder “Fox the delivery went perfectly I never saw an easier birth but when it was time to deliver the placenta she just started to hemorrhage. I did everything I could it just wouldn’t stop it is only just recently that it slowed down enough that she wasn’t soaking through sanitary napkins. I was able to deliver the placenta but not without some complications. It came out incomplete. There is still some placenta in her, when the baby started to nurse it seemed to stabilize her, but she is in shock she needs a hospital. Mulder ran over to Scully picked her up in one quick swoop Scully clinging to the newborn baby and ran out the door to the helicopter. “It’s a boy Mulder” Scully said as she slipped into unconsciousness the baby still tightly in her arms as Mulder gets her in the helicopter. He had a son. 

Mulder quickly followed the ER staff into the emergency entrance of the hospital baby in tow Scully was laying on the gurney unconscious, but alive. Mulder gives the ER doctor the rundown on what happened while handing the baby to the nurse who takes him to be cleaned and given the normal newborn screening. “She’s going to need blood”, shouted the ER doctor to his crew “Cross and match, do you know her blood type by any chance?” “Yes, she’s AB“ “Call the blood bank and have them send up 4 unit’s stat.” 

Hours later Scully slowly wakes up and looks around “Where is the baby?” she asks “He’s right here” Mulder answers bringing the baby to Scully who painfully sits up. There were three IV’s coming from her arm, her guess antibiotics, Pain management, and apparently a transfusion was needed. “Mulder what happened?” He hands the baby over to Scully, “You started to hemorrhage by the time I got there you lost a lot of blood you needed a transfusion to replace what you lost, 4 units.” “The baby he was okay?” “Yes, all 6lbs 7.3oz 18in of him. He’s perfect. Scully smiles as both admire this little being, they created. “He sure didn’t feel like 6.5 lbs. a few hours ago, “I’m sure he didn’t and that is why the women have the babies and not the men.”


End file.
